villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Senior Partners
The Senior Partners (also known as The Wolf, The Ram, and The Hart) were the chief antagonists of virtually all of the Angel series - however they were never seen and instead influenced the world via their countless minions - who formed the Wolfram & Hart institute as a means to make sure the Apocalypse went to plan, as well as this powerful society the Senior Partners had influence over the elite demon-society known as the Circle Of The Black Thorn: who were tasked with the job of ensuring "man's inhumanity to man" steadily increased and thus keep the gears of Armageddon rolling. Due to Angel's determination the Senior Partners were delivered a terrible blow near the end of the televised series when he successfully infiltrated the Circle Of The Black Thorn as well as killing the current "Child" of the Senior Partners known as Marcus Hamilton. In retaliation to these actions the Senior Partners destroyed the LA department of Wolfram & Hart before dragging the city into a living hell in an apocalyptic event known as the Fall Of Los Angeles - during this time Angel and his crew fought to free LA from many Demon Lords but never engaged the Senior Partners directly: indeed it is heavily suggested throughout the series that the Senior Partners simply can NOT be faced directly - such is there immense power. However, one of the Senior Partners does appear in the second season, and is killed by Angel; the other Senior Partners never directly interact with Angel Investigations. Somewhat ironically despite their near godlike powers in the modern age the Senior Partners were once considered minor demons, no more powerful than vampires, however after leaving the Earth Plane it seems the demons managed to amass power far exceeding that which they had in the past. Powers and Abilities Powers The Senior Partners were minor demons during the time of the Old Ones and Powers that Be, but they eventually stepped up their abilities and developed a legal firm so as to subtly control all the worlds by weaponizing the world's laws. So far the Senior Partners have shown... *'Extended Longevity': The Senior Partners are ageless beings, having survived since the age of the Old Ones and Powers that Be to modern times. *'Inter-Dimensional Travel': The Senior Partners can open up portals to various dimensions. *'Power Bestowal': The Senior Partners can imbue certain "valued" employees with certain supernatural perks and benefits, provided they all sign all the required legal contracts. They even imbued their children with superhuman abilities. *'Lifeforms Creation': The Senior Partners have created beings with an aesthetic human appearance, referring to them as their children. The liaison children are only granted an extended lifespan and a psychic link with the Senior Partners. However, Senior Partners also create enforcer children, with not only the extended lifespan and the psychic link of a liaison, but also possess superhuman strength and endurance to fulfill their role as an enforcer. Abilities *'Legal Knowledge': The Senior Partners were aware that they did not possess even half the power required to conquer the world, so they instead weaponized the laws created by man and used it against other species. *'Immense Resources': The Senior Partners represent the most amoral wealthy beings in various dimensions. These amoral clients provide the Senior Partner's business, Wolfram and Hart large sums of income on a regular basis, effectively causing the Senior Partners to have a nearly inexhaustible stash of wealth and fundings at their disposal. Gallery Senior Partner's body.png|A one time shot of a Senior Partner in the Flesh. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil from the Past Category:Multi-Beings Category:Omniscient Category:Wealthy Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Dark Forms Category:Crime Lord Category:Cult Leaders Category:Honorable Category:Buffyverse Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Dark Messiah Category:Partners in Crime